1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mouse; in particular, to a mouse that has its operation status controlled via sensing changes in temperature.
2. Description of Related Art
A mouse is an important peripheral component for controlling computers, and as technology develops, the variety of mouse types also increases accordingly. Subsequently, variety of mouse types has evolved from mechanical type mouse into optical type mouse. However for a traditional optical type mouse, the internal light source therein would stay on when the optical mouse has been electrically activated, so that even though the mouse has stopped moving, the optical mouse would still remain in operating mode and remain illuminated for an extended length of time. Therefore, power would be wasted when the mouse is accidentally touched and awaken from a power conserving mode.
Based on the aforementioned issue, once a mouse has been awaken it would be in an operation status and be illuminating for an extended length of time, which would waste energy no matter if the act of awaking the mouse is through a conscious touch or an accidental touch. Furthermore the mouse would be illuminated continuously for an extended length of time even thought the user's hand has already left the mouse and no operation is required.
This traditional way of awaking the mouse lacks an efficiency management for the operation status of the mouse, and thereby results in substantial waste of energy.
Therefore, providing a mouse that may reasonably manage operation status so as to resolve the aforementioned issue is necessary so as to conserve energy.